Clinical trials are essential to innovation in the treatment of all illnesses. Identification of patients who are prospective participants in clinical trials is important for multiple reasons. First, drug development is often delayed as a result of failure to recruit eligible participants in a timely fashion. As a result, costs are driven higher. Consumers face delays in receiving the benefits of innovative treatments and, when the treatments are available, bear the burden of higher drug costs. Second, in order to demonstrate safety and efficacy in all populations, diversity must be achieved in the participant pool. Outreach to specific populations is necessary. Life-Pool will initiate the development of software that will interface with legacy systems to identify patients who may be eligible for clinical trials. [unreadable] [unreadable]